Juro vengarte
by Lampnia
Summary: "Juro vengarte Antonia, lo juro" - "Inténtalo, te estoy esperando" Susurró aquella persona, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.- Lovi x Fem!Spain. Pesimo summary y pesimo título. Dedicado a Arthurito :D OneShoot.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya y bla bla bla.

**Aclaración:** Este es un Oneshoot dedicado a un amigo~ Espero que te guste ;D

Los dejo con la lectura~ :D

* * *

><p>Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, él trataba de sonreírle. Sabía que le costaba expresarse, pero con ella, siempre trataba de demostrar lo mucho que la amaba.<p>

Hace algunos años, se encontraban saliendo. Aquella misma noche él le pediría matrimonio a su novia, Antonia. Eran muy felices. Con el dinero que habían ganado cada uno en sus trabajos, habían logrado el sueño de la casa propia.

Lovino, un italiano de 23 años y estudiante de arte en una de las universidades más prestigiadas de su país, Italia, y Antonia, una española con 26 años, se había graduado el año pasado obteniendo un título en periodismo. Ella trabajaba en un famoso programa de entrevistas de aquel país, y Lovino trabajaba de mesero en un restaurante italiano.

Aquella tarde se encontraban paseando por el parque, viendo el hermoso atardecer. Estaban tomados de la mano. El italiano estaba sonrojado, pero aun así, correspondía las muestras de cariño de su novia.

Ella reía de tan sólo ver a su pareja así. Parecía un tomate, y vaya que a ella le gustaban los tomates.

.—Lovi~ Comprame un helado, ¿si? .—Dijo para luego poner cara de cachorrito triste.

.—Esa cara no funciona conmigo, Antonia.—Rió ante le intento fallido de la española.

La ibérica sólo se limitó a hacer un puchero y cruzarse de brazos. Luego de unos minutos, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

.—Si no me compras un helado, tendré abstinencia por 5 meses.—Creía haber dado en el blanco.

.—Por mi bien, no soy tan.. _así_ cómo ciertos pervertidos franceses.—Él nunca se dejaría vencer.

.—Uh.. Entonces.—siguió pensando. Luego de otro rato más,se le ocurrió otra idea.—Si me compras un helado, te doy un ragalo~.—Sonríe feliz.

.—Está bien, vamos.—Luego de eso, tomó nuevamente la mano de la española, llevándola a un puesto de helados que estaba cerca.—Un helado de vainilla y uno de...—

.—¡Chocolate!.—Exclamó feliz.

Esperaron que el heladero les pasara los helados. Ya con los helados, el italiano estaba dispuesto a invitarla a cenar para hacer lo que se había propuesto aquel día.

.—Antonia, me preguntaba si.. t-tú.. .—Genial, se había puesto nervioso. No entendía por qué aún se ponía así se llevaban más de 3 años saliendo.—Me preguntaba si tú… Quisieras ir a... a… ¡Cenar conmigo!.—Dijo rápidamente.

La española se limitó a reir y besarle una mejilla.—Hehe, claro que si Lovi~. Bien, ¿A dónde me llevarás?.—Preguntó sonriente mientras terminaba su helado, quedando con los labios y parte de las mejillas. El sonrió y le limpió los labios y mejillas con un pañuelo que traía.

.—Mi jefe dijo que podíamos cenar ahí, y cómo soy empleado, tengo descuento .—Luego de aquello, la mayor rió y asintió.

.—Me parece bien~ Hehe, pues, ¿vamos?.—Dijo sonriendo.

Caminaron tranquílamente, el restaurante no quedaba muy lejos así que fueron lento. El atardecer se convirtió en noche, y ahora el cielo oscuro brillaba gracias a las estrellas y la luna llena. Era una noche perfecta, sobre todo para lo que el menor iba a hacer.

Al llegar, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa de dos, la cual estaba a un lado de la ventana. Se sentaron y esperaron a que llegara algún mesero. Al llegar uno, les entregó los menús, aunque el italiano ya se lo sabía de memoria.

.—Umh… Yo quiero una pasta, algo simple.—Dijo sonriente. En aquel momento no tenía mucha hambre.

.—Yo quiero una Lasagna y el mejor vino que haya.—Luego de eso, esperaron tranquilamente.

El ojimiel estaba más que nervioso por dentro. No sabía cómo pedírselo y además, ¿Qué pasaba si ella no aceptaba? Se moriría. Suspiró e intentó no pensar en ello. Llevar a su pareja a un restaurante y pedirle matrimonio era algo que se veía mucho en las películas románticas.

Y esas películas si que le gustaban a Antonia. Hace algunos años, cuando aún eran amigos, le había mencionado una vez que le encantaría que le pidieran matrimonio así, y pues… Ahí estaba.

Unos minutos después llego el mesero con las órdenes. Se las pasó y les dijo "Disfruten su cena" y se fue. Comían tranquilos. En medio de la cena, el celular de la española suena. Lo revisa y era un mensaje. Su cara se volvió de felicidad a frustración. Suspiró y guardó su celular.

.—¿Pasó algo?.—Preguntó el italiano.

.—Es que… ¿Te acuerdas ese turco al que le iban a dar mi puesto en el programa?.—El italiano asintió.—Pues una vez dijo que se "vengaría" y me llegó un mensaje de él diciendo que pronto su venganza se cumpliría.—Toma sus cubiertos y comienza a comer calmadamente su pasta.

.—Ah… Ya veo. Si intenta hacerte algo, yo estoy aquí, para protegerte.—Le toma una mano a su novia, brindándole tranquilidad. Ella sonríe levemente sonrojada.

.—Sé que nunca dejarás que me hagan algo.—Sonrió más y siguió comiendo.

Cuando cada uno estaba por terminar de comer, él supo que ya era el momento. Suspiró, tratando calmarse y le tomó nuevamente una mano a la ojiverde. Ella ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. El menor se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

.—Antonia, hemos estado saliendo mucho tiempo. Yo te amo y lo sabes.—Ella asintió.—P-pensé que era el momento de… de… .—Iba a continuar la frase pero ella lo interrumpió.

.—¡Vas a terminar conmigo!.—Dijo a punto de llorar. Su novio, se sorprendió ante lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer. Sólo podía hacer una cosa para calmarla.

.—¡N-no! Nada de eso. Y-yo… Hoy cumplimos 3 años ya, y b-bueno… Pensé que podríamos llevar esto a algo más serio… .—Buscó la una cajita en su bolsillo. La sacó y la abrió, dejando ver un anillo de plata, con incrustaciones de diamantes y "L&A" grabado en el interior.—A-Antonia tú… ¿Te casarías conmigo?.—Esto último lo dijo arrodillándose a un lado suyo.

Antonia tenía la boca abierta para hablar, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Las demás personas que se encontraban allí, miraban la escena esperando la respuesta de la chica.

.—Y-yo… Lovi.—Le sonrió y se acercó un poco a él.—¡Claro que acepto! Fusosososo~ .—Luego de eso, ella se tiró encima de él, depositándole un tierno beso en los labios. Él lo correspondió feliz. La gente aplaudía, todo era perfecto.

* * *

><p>Pasó un mes y la boda sería el día siguiente. Todo estaba listo. El hermano de Lovino, Feliciano, se encargaría de la comida. Las amigas de Antonia, Rosalie y Giselle se encargarían de los invitados.<p>

Lovino y Antonia se encontraban paseando por las calles de Nápoles. La despedida de soltero de cada uno había sido el día anterior y hoy querían pasar la noche juntos. Era de noche. El cielo estaba igual de hermoso que aquel día en que el italiano le había propuesto matrimonio a la española.

Eran felices en aquel momento. Caminaban juntos, casi pegados uno del otro. La mayor miró la hora. Ya era muy tarde y mañana quería levantarse temprano para su boda.

.—Lovi, es tarde. Mejor vámonos casa, ¿si?.—Siguió caminando con él de la misma forma.

.—Está bien.—Respondió.

Cómo la casa que compartían quedaba un tanto lejos, decidieron tomar un atajo. Grave error.

Iban caminando tranquilos, hasta que el ojimiel se dio cuenta de que tipo de callejón era.

.—Antonia, creo que sería mejor devolvernos.—Comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo.

.—Ay Lovi, no seas miedoso, ya falta poco.—Sonríe.

El italiano, rendido, siguió caminando con la española. Al estar a punto de cruzar aquel callejón, unas personas lo toman y acorralan al menor contra la pared. Al no tener mucha fuerza, no pudo liberarse. Tenían a Antonia tomada de los brazos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Un sujeto con una máscara blanca se le acercó. Era él. Era aquel turco que una vez juró vengarse de la española.

.—Te lo dije, ¿no? Algún día me vengaría.—Dijo sonriendo de una manera terrorífica.

.—¡Bastardo! Ni se te ocurra tocarla, ¿me oíste? .—Le gritó el ojimiel.

.—Tápenle la boca.—Ordenó el turco. Unos hombres le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca, haciendo que no pudiera hablar. Sólo podía hacer sonidos.

.—¿Qué me vas a hacer, eh? No te tengo miedo.—Dijo la española.

.—Sólo observa.—

Luego de decir aquello, el turco había sacado una navaja y en sólo segundos, había apuñalado a la ibérica, dejándole una herida mortal. El italiano quedó en shock. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Lloraba por rabia y tristeza. Rabia por no poder haber hecho nada y por no cumplir lo que había dicho hace un mes. Tristeza porque frente a sus ojos, le habían arrebatado a la persona que más había amado en su vida.

.—Nos vemos.—Le dijo el turco al italiano para luego salir corriendo junto con sus hombres.

El menor al ser soltado, corrió hasta donde estaba su novia y la abrazó. Quería darle calor pero ya era tarde.

.—A-Antonia, no me dejes, _per favore.—_Dijo entre sollozos. Ella le sonrió y le tiró del rulo una última vez.

.—Ti amo Lovi, no me olvides ¿si? Hehe… .—Con sus últimas fuerzas, lo besó por última vez. Era un beso dulce y a la vez amargo.

.—N-no. No, _per favore,_ ¡No!.—Gritó el italiano al ver cómo el calor que alguna vez hubo en la española, desparecía en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>En el funeral, el italiano no habló con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano. Tampoco lloró, sus lágrimas ya se habían agotado. Siguió viviendo en la casa que antes era de él y de Antonia. Juró vengarse del turco, y para lograr eso, se unió entró en la mafia. Se convirtió en uno de los mejores "empleados" que tenía el <em>capo<em>. Se convirtió en su mano derecha.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de Antonia. Fue a visitarla al cementerio. Le dejó unos claveles rojos, a ella siempre la habían gustado. Sonrió con tristeza.

.—Juro vengarte Antonia, lo juro.—Miró a la tumba y luego a cierta persona que estaba apoyada a un árbol en aquel cementerio.

.—Inténtalo, te estoy esperando.—Susurró aquella persona, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Waaaaaaaa ;^; Me dio penita escribir esto u.u –llorando.- Bien, gracias por leer~ y otra cosa, Arthurito (?) me inspiré mientras te stalkeaba un rol que tenías por ahí, no sé si te moleste pero we.. Esto fue lo que me salió :/

Review? :3


End file.
